1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjusting device for camshafts, in particular, camshafts of motor vehicles, comprising a stator having radially inwardly projecting stays. A rotor is arranged rotatably relative the stator. The vanes of the rotor project into the space between the stays. The vanes of the rotor can be loaded on opposed sides by a pressure medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
By means of the adjusting device, the camshaft is adjusted by rotation of the rotor relative to the stator. When the motor is turned off, the rotor remains in its current position relative to the stator. When starting the engine again, this can cause problems when the rotor has assumed an unfavorable rotational position relative to the stator.